Hekapoo
Summary Hekapoo the Scissors Enforcer is the forger of all dimensional scissors and a member of the Magic High Commission. Hekapoo is normally laid-back and something of a trickster toward beings she considers to be lesser than herself. As the creator of dimensional scissors, however, she takes her job very seriously and becomes deeply offended when someone steals or abuses them. She also comes off as the most authoritative member of the High Commission, constantly disciplining the immature and rash Rhombulus. Despite this seriousness, she tends to have numerous quirks, such as being irresistibly attracted to masculine men and talking casually and jokingly with people close to her. She can also be somewhat cowardly, preferring to hide from threats such as Meteora Butterfly and Mina Loveberry rather than confronting them and suffering the consequences. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C physically, 2-A with magic Name: Hekapoo Origin: Star vs. The Forces of Evil Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magic High Commission Member, Forger of Dimensional Scissors Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Should be comparable if not superior to Marco and Star.), Macroverse level+ with magic (Regarded as one of the stronger members of the MHC, likely comparable to Omnitraxus, a living space-time continuum, that contains an infinite amount of dimensions. Fought off Toffee longer then Omnitraxtus.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Relativistic (Ran around the planet 3 times which was calculated at this), likely higher (Was playing around with Marco when she did this feat) Combat Speed: Relativistic, likely higher Reaction Speed: Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class K (Held a falling ship) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level, Macroverse level with magic enhancement Stamina: Likely Limitless (Is made of magic. Her and her hundreds of clones played what amounted to a sixteen year game of tag) Range: Extended Melee Range (Uses scissor knives in combat), Macroversal+ with dimensional portals and scissors (Can create a portal to any of the infinite universes. Closed off access to dimensional portals across every universe) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses scissor knives as weapons), Magic (As a member of the magic high commission she is made of magic), Immortality (Type 1 and possibly 8. Can seemingly only be killed if magic itself is corrupted or subsides), Abstract Existence (Type 3.), Portal Manipulation (Can create dimensional portals across the entire multiverse, was the forger of the dimensional scissors allowing the infinite multiverse to interact with each other. If one tries to use a portal she can make manipulate the portal to come to her), BFR (Via sending one to another dimension), Power Nullification (Can negate the creation of portals across the infinite multiverse, even if the portal is non-magical.), Irreversible Damage (The bald spot Hekapoo gave Marco remained even when he returned back to Earth's timeline), Fire Manipulation, Creation (Can create dimensional scissors), Duplication (Can duplicate herself into potentially thousands), Telekinesis (Used this to create dimensional scissors) Standard Equipment: Dimensional Scissors Intelligence: Genius (Has been around for a long time and is used to help Mewmans travel across the infinite amount of dimensions. Though she seems to underestimate humans.) Weaknesses: If magic is conceptually destroyed, she'll cease to exist. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Category:Tier 8 Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Knife Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans